


That's a good look for you

by Dangerlove12



Series: Tumblr Ficlet Series [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerlove12/pseuds/Dangerlove12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: cosima & delphine "That's a good look for you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's a good look for you

It’s really just not fair. Cosima can do impressions too, you know. Remember back in the DYAD office, when she was talking to those plants? She killed Leekie.

…Kind of.

 

She’s set out to prove that Sarah and Alison aren’t the only ones with talent when Delphine walks in on her…rehearsing.

Cosima’s just getting down keeping her hands still and slouching when she says, “I like your hairs.” in a ridiculous Ukranian accent to her bedroom mirror. 

Delphine takes in the heavy coat draped over Cosima’s shoulders, bulky boots covered in dirt hanging off her ankles, and Cosima squinting at the mirror without her glasses. It takes all of her might not bust out laughing right then.

She grabs a nearly-blind Cosima by the hand, and turns her around for a kiss. She smiles into it, then says, “That’s a good look for you.”

Cosima smiles but can feel the giggle bubbling in Delphine’s chest. She puts on her best serious face, but without her glasses she’s about as intimidating as a puppy. “Don’t even start.”

“No, really! I barely recognized you.” She says, as she pulls her closer.

Cosima squints at her to see if she’s bluffing, and that causes Delphine to crack up.

Cosima shrugs out of the embrace, “Ha, ha, Ms. Cormier. I don’t think it’ll be so funny when I’m out kissing Paul, Cal, and Jesse cause they’ve fallen for my mad acting skills.” Cosima grins as she shuffles back to the mirror.

That gets Delphine to stop laughing.


End file.
